


Back to You

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lincoln Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Daisy huffed. “Doesn’t mean I have some sort of… issue. With a guy going behind my back.”Also known as: Daisy gets to be happy, fic version #5
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> \- The beginning of the fic is set sometime between 3x12 and 3x16. The rest of the fic is set in my Lincoln Lives AU in [We Need to Work on Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162695/chapters/42953417), but you don’t need to read that fic first.

The bed vibrated underneath them. Daisy tried to steady herself. Creaking the bed frame sounded sexy in theory, but having the boxspring literally shaking apart would not result in fun times. She grinded against Lincoln, the friction welcome but not quite enough. They were already mostly naked when she straddled him earlier, and her panties had disappeared at some point. He still had his boxers on though, the fabric now wet from both of them. 

Lincoln did something with her nipples, and Daisy bit down hard on Lincoln’s bare shoulder to keep back a moan, not wanting anyone to hear. It only resulted in him playing with her breasts again. She pushed at his chest. 

“Enough teasing,” Daisy panted. “Boxers off. Now.”

“Yes ma'am,” Lincoln grinned. 

He had to move away to follow her order. Daisy absolutely did not whimper. She pushed her legs together for some relief. Bad mistake. It only made her ache more. She was ready to jump him. 

Lincoln was watching her with unabashed nudity, soft eyes, and a smug little smile. He knew the effect he had on her. Daisy mock glared at him. 

“What are you waiting for?”

“You didn’t say what to do after I take my boxers off.” Lincoln traced a lazy pattern on her thigh, close enough to make her breath catch but not actually touching any place sensitive. “Don’t want to be a tease.” He wasn’t even hiding his laugh on the last word. 

Two could play this game. Daisy raised a hand, and she deliberately sent a quiver down Lincoln’s fingertips before moving the vibrations along her own skin, straight to her own clit. Ah yes, right where she needed it. 

Lincoln’s eyes darkened. “Daisy.”

“Unlike you, I don’t believe in teasing.” 

“Are we forgetting about the time when you made me beg?” Lincoln asked rhetorically. He kissed along her shoulder to her earlobe. “Alright, how do you want me? On top, or do you want to ride? I know you don’t like doing it from behind. We can always stay on our sides and face each other…”

“Woah, wait.” Daisy stopped the vibrations and looked into his face. “When did I ever say I don’t like sex from behind?”

“Um, it seemed obvious?” Lincoln paused. “You don’t like to expose your back.”

“What the heck are you talking about?”

“You charge in first on field missions,” Lincoln stated as a matter of fact. “You trust the team to guard your back when there’s danger. When it’s just us hanging out though, you like to keep me within your line of sight.”

“That’s not true.” Was it? “You’ve gotten behind me before when we were sparring.”

“Then you immediately flipped me over and pinned me to the floor.”

Daisy huffed. “Doesn’t mean I have some sort of… issue. With a guy going behind my back.” She refused to let Miles leave some sort of permanent psychological scar on her, and Ward didn’t even count as an actual fling. 

“Hey, I am not complaining.” Lincoln kissed her cheek. “I love what we do. No one else would even think of telling the tall guy to be the little spoon. It’s okay for you to be uncomfortable with something and set boundaries.”

“I am not uncomfortable.” Daisy flipped over on all four limbs. “Doggy style. Let’s do this.”

Lincoln stayed where he was. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She wiggled her bottom and heard a sharp intake of breath. 

Lincoln moved behind her and began kissing her shoulders. Daisy stiffened. 

“Daisy?”

“Keep going.” Lincoln was the one touching her. Lincoln, who was on her side. Lincoln, who hadn’t betrayed her so far. She closed her eyes. She could do this. 

Lincoln stopped. She could feel the bed dip as he moved away. “Daisy, look at me.”

She dropped and rolled over to her side. He laid down next to her. 

“You don’t have to prove anything,” Lincoln said. “To me or to yourself.”

Daisy bit her lip. “I trust you. I will be fine once you come in.”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to do this when you are not into it.” He held out his arms. “Can we cuddle instead?” 

A part of her still wanted to prove she was fine, but she couldn’t exactly power through things without his participation. She pouted at him on principle and shuffled closer. Lincoln wrapped her in his arms. Daisy buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent. She was safe. 

“How are you so good at this?” Daisy asked. This… whatever it was between them. 

“I am really not,” Lincoln answered. “We’ve fought before and we will fight again. At some point I will do something stupid and need to apologize, probably more than once.” His arms tightened around her. “But I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

“Thank you.” He had hurt her with his words before, and they were still learning how to fit with each other. Lincoln needed to manage his temper. She was allowing someone else to get close to her, for the first time after she claimed back her own name. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lincoln asked. 

She wasn’t sure how to start talking. It had been over two years since her last relationship. Until tonight, she didn’t know she’d developed a hangup. He recognized the boundary before she realized she had put up walls. 

Daisy kissed him instead. Lincoln’s erection was still hard against her, but he pulled back after a brief moment. 

“We can’t bury everything with sex.”

“I am not,” Daisy said. “I… I am not ready to talk about it. Maybe later, when I’ve sort through things on my own. Right now I just want to feel close to you.”

Lincoln’s face was soft. “I am right here.” 

They both leaned in for another kiss. His lips were soft and Daisy wanted to melt into them. She settled for running her hands all over him instead, cradling his face, threading through his hair. Heat was gathering again between her legs, but she didn’t know how to shift their bodies. Lincoln tilted his head back. 

“We are both thinking about it, aren’t we?” His hair was a mess from her fingers. “Any position would feel weird now.”

Yes and she hated it. “Let’s not overthink it. I want you.”

“Me too.” His smile was bright. “I think I know what we can do.”

* * *

  
  


Daisy paused by the lab door, admiring the view. Lincoln was sitting by his computer and he hadn’t noticed her presence yet. His stubble was a bit more pronounced today. They overslept and he didn’t have the time to shave. The late start was probably why he’s the only one left working in the empty lab. 

She walked in. “Knock, knock. Who’s ready for their lunch break?”

Lincoln snapped his face up to her with a smile and immediately grimaced. He tried to hide it, but Daisy already saw. 

“I told you last night it wouldn’t work.” She walked behind his chair and began massaging his neck. “Do you need to go see a doctor?”

“I thought it worked pretty well.” Lincoln relaxed under her hands. “Remember, I am a doctor? Besides, I can’t exactly go to someone and explain the cause of my neck strain.”

“Just say there’s a height difference when we kiss,” Daisy snickered. “It’s true.”

The skin beneath her fingertips flushed. “I don’t know if I can say that with a straight face.”

“Aww babe, are you going to spontaneously combust?” Daisy leaned down and whispered. “Like you did in my mouth last night?”

“Daisy!” 

“Yes?” She kissed his earlobe. “I like hearing you say my name. Didn’t get enough of that last night since your mouth was too busy.”

A low moan came out. “We can’t… this is the lab!”

Daisy straightened. “Are you suggesting I don’t respect lab protocols, Dr. Campbell? I will have you know that I treat rule 69 very seriously.”

Lincoln groaned and put his head in his hands. “I am not going to get any more work done today.” 

Fitz and Jemma chose that moment to walk into the lab. 

“Is everything alright?” Jemma asked. 

“Do you need to eat? You can’t work on an empty stomach.” Fitz said.

“Mmm, what are we thinking about for lunch, Lincoln?” Daisy smirked. “Do you like eating out?”

Lincoln buried his face deeper in his palms. 

“I don’t know if you have time to go off base for lunch,” Fitz said. “We need Lincoln in the lab this afternoon. Oh, but there’s a new restaurant nearby that’s supposed to be amazing. You two should go for dinner sometime.”

“It would be a nice romantic date.” Jemma glanced at Fitz before smiling at Daisy. “Better yet, why don’t you both ask for a few days off? We don’t have anything urgent going on right now. You can have a vacation. Go somewhere fun.”

Lincoln looked up. “Daisy? Would you like that?”

She had never done a romantic getaway before. Money was tight back when she was simply an ethical hacktivist. S.H.I.E.L.D. gave her a steady paycheck along with room and board. She could afford a vacation with her… whatever Lincoln was. It’s easier not to put labels on people, then it wouldn’t hurt as badly when they sent her away. She learned that trick early in the orphanage. 

“Do you want to?” Daisy asked. Go somewhere together even after leaving here? Stay with her?

“I’ve always wanted to see the world,” Lincoln said. “It would be even better if I could do it with you.”

Whatever was happening between them, she couldn’t say no to the hopeful expression on his face. 

“Let’s do it,” Daisy said. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Daisy didn’t get her vacation with Lincoln. Not then. Hive happened. 

They got out alive with open wounds, his physical and hers emotional. They broke up. They healed, first separately and then together as friends. They saved the world once more, slipped out the little L word, and began dating again. 

Daisy could admit that they were a couple this time. She might run away from trauma, but she wouldn’t outright lie to herself. In their line of work, she could lose him at any time. Not calling Lincoln her boyfriend wouldn’t make it hurt any less if it happened. Once she acknowledged they were dating, a switch seemed to flip for both of them. They went off base for dates, holding hands in public for all the world to see. On a rare weekend off, they borrowed a Quinjet to visit Lincoln’s sister Amanda, who delighted in recounting embarrassing childhood stories. There were double dates with FitzSimmons as well as Mack and Elena. 

Quieter, more subtle changes happened as well. Lincoln’s clothes made their way back into Daisy’s room. Instead of stealing his jacket for warmth or tearing off his shirt in passion, she cleared out a drawer for him. They developed a nighttime routine. After brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas, they would sit in bed together, she with her laptop and he with his medical journal, quietly enjoying each other’s company. Once, Daisy’s eyelids started to drop and she slid from leaning against his shoulder to resting her head on his chest. Lincoln put his book down and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Daisy blew him a sleepy kiss. They fell asleep with Lincoln holding her. From then on they didn’t think about it anymore. She was the little spoon as often as he was when they cuddled. 

Finally, there was a lull in between hostile aliens and domestic terrorists. Daisy and Lincoln requested time off. Four whole days of their own. They thought about traveling, finally seeing the world. In the end they decided to stay local. Alone time was precious and they didn’t want to spend it in the air. 

“This is nice,” Daisy said as they strolled among the flowering trees. She giggled when a petal fell on Lincoln’s hair. “Wait, don’t move.” She snapped a photo with her phone. “There. Pink looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Lincoln said. “Want to get a picture together?”

Daisy ducked under his arm before taking a photo, then they checked the phone screen together. She was smiling widely with cherry blossoms flying in the air. Lincoln was looking at her rather than the camera, and she might as well put pink hearts around his eyes. They were adorable. 

“Totally cliche and sappy,” Daisy teased. “Now we can say we are proper tourists.”

“Technically speaking, we beat the tourists,” Lincoln said. “The cherry blossom festival is two weeks away. The flowers came in early this year.”

“The perks of living nearby.” Daisy waved towards the various memorial buildings in the distance. “Aside from the fact that we don’t come here unless there’s an evil senator or a Congressional hearing involved.” 

“Hey, at least we are out in the sun now,” Lincoln pointed out. “I will take that over another day in the underground bunker. Besides, I didn’t grow up on the east coast and I’ve always wanted to do the D.C. tour.”

“I wouldn’t say that I grew up on the east coast,” Daisy said. “They sent me to foster homes all over the country. I spent the most time at St. Agnes, but all the moving around meant I missed the field trips. Not that orphans had the money to go in the first place.”

Lincoln’s eyes were soft. “We can go to all the places you wanted to visit in your childhood.” 

“You say that now. Wait till we are standing in a two-hour line at Disney World.” 

“I will do it as long as you are there.” Lincoln reached out and picked a pale pink petal from her hair. “Where to next? Spy museum?”

“Haha, very funny,” Daisy said. “We are on vacation. Or staycation. Whatever you want to call it. How about the Museum of Natural History? You can be my personal guide.”

“I think you are overestimating my scientific knowledge here,” Lincoln said. “I am not an actual biologist. Jemma would be a far better guide.”

“Oh I’ve heard. She and Fitz spend a lot of their dates wandering through the Natural History one and the Air and Space Museum.” Daisy linked their hands. “But I want to go with my boyfriend.” A little wave of pleasure still ran through her whenever she said the last word out loud. 

“Then you shall.” Lincoln smiled back at her. 

Daisy had visited the museum once before when she made her first trip to the area. The young girl in her did remember hearing all about spring breaks in D.C. from her classmates, so when she got her van, she told herself that a self-respecting hacktivist had to go see the nation’s capital at least once. Back then most of her money went to gas, so she spent a lot of time wandering through the places with free admissions. Being a tourist was a lot more fun when she didn’t have to worry about her next meal. 

They walked through the Museum of Natural History, stopping at anything that caught their attention. As he predicted, Lincoln wasn’t much of a guide in the butterfly pavilion or the fossil hall. They were both fascinated by the hall of human origins though, talking in hushed voices about how Inhumans might have evolved differently if the Kree arrived earlier or later in Earth’s history. Eventually they ended up in the second floor exhibit on geology, minerals, and gems. 

Daisy considered the screen displaying global earthquake data in real time. “If I send a teeny, tiny vibration down, really deep and not affecting anything on the ground, do you think it will show up?” 

“Probably.” Lincoln looked around, but no one paid attention to them. “Their equipment probably isn’t as sophisticated as what S.H.I.E.L.D. has, but it still detects seismic activity. We shouldn’t test that theory though, or we will be called back early by the Director.” 

“Fair enough,” Daisy said. She looked around the room and saw the tail end of a queue. “What else do you want to check out here? Wait in line like everyone else to see the Hope Diamond?”

“Have you seen it before?” Lincoln asked. 

“Once.” Daisy shrugged. “It wasn’t that impressive. I mean, it’s pretty and sparkly, but it’s still a big piece of rock.”

“Yeah, I didn’t really think you would be into diamonds,” Lincoln said. “Do you like any other kinds of gemstones?”

Daisy glanced sharply at him. Lincoln was looking deliberately casual. They were still holding hands. She could feel the electric currents running beneath his skin. 

Don’t overthink it. He gave her a beautiful pair of silver earrings last Christmas, when they were friends and not back to dating yet. Maybe he was taking notes for her birthday this summer or for the next Christmas. Even without a ring, they both knew they have a future together now. 

“Maybe amethyst, or sapphires,” Daisy said. “No conflict stones, even if it’s hard to verify the mining conditions anywhere.” She closed her eyes and listened around her. “Hmm. The stones vibrate differently. I bet if I go to the mountains, I can find a gemstone mine myself, and quake off the regular rocks around it.”

“I am sure you can,” Lincoln said. He lifted up her hand and placed a kiss on the back, close to her ring finger. “Shall we keep going?”

“Yes,” Daisy said. She would go anywhere with him, and she knew he would do the same. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Daisy woke up slowly at first. The bedsheets were cool against her naked skin, and she moved instinctively towards warmth. 

Lincoln made a soft noise when she snuggled up to him. Daisy blinked her eyes open and peeked at him. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She poked her head out to kiss him. 

And she immediately backed away and flipped over to face the other direction. “Ugh.”

“Daisy?” Lincoln asked sleepily. He rolled behind her and draped an arm around her midsection. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s too bright.” Daisy closed her eyes and enjoyed his body heat. Her personal Inhuman blanket. “Your side has the windows and we forgot to pull the curtains last night.”

“We were a little distracted.” Lincoln kissed behind her ear. Daisy’s breath hitched. 

Lincoln hummed. His hand moved down from her abdomen and encountered her bare hip. “You didn’t put your underwear back on last night?”

“Someone distracted me,” Daisy said. Post-coital Lincoln was cuddly after they cleaned up, and she hadn’t bothered to get dressed again. “Besides, we are on vacation. Don’t need to prepare for emergency missions and jumping out of the bed at midnight.”

“That’s true.” Lincoln’s hand moved from her hip bone towards the junction between her thighs. “What should we do then? A whole morning without any briefing or training?”

“I have some ideas.” Daisy pressed her body back towards him. Lincoln was up but not fully erect yet. She moved her hips languidly, wriggling in exactly the way that she knew would drive him wild. He got harder. 

“Let’s hear them.” Lincoln’s voice was low, but he was certainly awake now. His fingers began teasing at the folds. “What do you want to do?”

“Lots of things.” Daisy reached back and grabbed him. Definitely hard now. “A nice long shower. A good breakfast.” She started to move her hand up and down. “A fantastic orgasm.”

“Just one?” Lincoln said in her ear. “I can do better than that.”

“Promises. Promises,” Daisy teased. “I need actual deliver—” 

She didn’t finish the sentence. Lincoln inserted a finger in her opening at the same time his thumb found her clit. Her moan was louder than she expected. 

“You were saying?” Lincoln sounded huskier than usual. “We’ve barely started and you are dripping already.” The sounds of moving wet flesh accompanied his words as Lincoln began to pump his finger, teasingly slow. “I think I can safely promise to make you scream. More than once.”

“That might be an issue,” Daisy said in between arching herself up to meet his hand. “This hotel is nice, but I doubt the walls are soundproof.” 

“Too bad.” Lincoln kissed the back of her head. “Want to turn around?”

“No.” She was used to swallowing her own pleasure, courtesy of living in tight spaces for years. Panting into Lincoln’s mouth as she came was a newer and much more enjoyable solution, but she didn’t want to hold back from him. Not now. “Just like this. I want you to hear me.”

Lincoln responded by sucking on that one sensitive spot on her neck. The angle was different when he was behind her, and Daisy shivered. She wrapped her hand around him and moved at the same pace as he was pumping his finger in and out of her. Lincoln groaned. 

“Daisy.” 

Hearing her name on his lips pushed her over the edge. She could feel herself shaking along with the bed. Lincoln kept rubbing her clit as she squeezed around his finger. Pleasure rolled through her, and she wanted more. 

“In,” she practically growled. “Now.” 

Daisy still had her hand wrapped around Lincoln, and she positioned him at her entrance. Lincoln took his finger out and she grumbled at the loss. 

“One at a time, babe,” Lincoln chuckled, or it would have been a chuckle if he didn’t sound breathless himself. “Let me in.”

She opened up and guided him inside. He was hard and warm and filled her up just right. She rested her now free hand on his thigh, and he wrapped his arm around her body. 

“Is this good?” Lincoln asked behind her. 

Yes. It was a warm hug and lovemaking all rolled into one. She leaned back into him. 

And let out a scream. “Yes!”

“Right there?” Lincoln moved his hips. 

It was a warm hug and lovemaking rolled into really, really fantastic sex. Lincoln was hitting her G-spot with every thrust from this angle. Daisy hooked a leg up on his thigh to give him better access and immediately let out a string of moans. The position allowed him to move faster and deeper. His free hand played with her nipple while he continued to suck at her neck. Her every nerve ending was on fire, and she came hard, screaming Lincoln’s name. 

Lincoln kept thrusting through her orgasm, and she was still feeling small waves of pleasure even as she came down from her high. His breaths were hot behind her and she could feel latent electricity beneath his skin. He must be close. 

“Let go, Lincoln. I’ve got you.”

“Daisy,” Lincoln half sighed, half moaned. His hand moved from her breast down to her clit. The sudden stimulation caught her by surprise. Her body was already sensitive and Daisy climaxed again, the sounds of her cries reverberating around the room. Lincoln groaned behind her. A few more thrusts, and he finally stilled. 

Daisy stayed in Lincoln’s arms. One of her legs was still entangled with his and it would start protesting soon, but she couldn’t find the energy to move. Lincoln pressed his forehead to her hair, catching his breath. She hummed in contentment. 

“That,” Daisy said. “Was amazing. We are definitely doing it again.”

“Agreed.” Lincoln placed a light kiss on her back. “Are you comfortable?”

With him? Yes. In this position after the hormones wore off? No. Daisy shifted and whined when he slid out, cum dripping along her thighs. 

“Now I am sticky.” She rolled over to face him. “You will have to clean me up in the shower.”

“You did say you want a nice long shower,” Lincoln reminded her. 

“And a good breakfast. We need calories after all that.” 

“I prefer this kind of exercise over sparring,” Lincoln said. “Want to order room service? Or do you want to go out?”

“Let’s go out.” Daisy cuddled up to him. “I am on a romantic getaway with my boyfriend. We should find a cute diner somewhere, sit outside in the sun. Plus I don’t think I can wait for coffee.”

“I always knew you love coffee more than me,” Lincoln teased.

“Coffee will always be my first love,” Daisy declared. “But you are a very close second.”

“Mmm, I love you too.” Lincoln kissed her. “Come on, let’s get that shower.” 

They got out of the bed, hand in hand. Light filled the room. A lazy morning together with easy words of love. It was the best vacation Daisy had ever had so far, and she knew there would be more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Later, in the lab and well out of Daisy’s hearing range. 
> 
> Lincoln: Okay, so what would be more romantic? Do I find a gemstone, make sure it’s not a conflict stone, and use the origin report to wrap the ring box? Or do I propose first and then take Daisy to a mine, let her quake out her own stone for the engagement ring? 
> 
> Jemma: Bring her to the lab! Daisy can probably compress carbon with her powers. A perfectly ethical diamond without worrying about mining conditions. 
> 
> Fitz: Do not listen to Jemma. She’s not the romantic one. Also, you realize she can’t keep a secret from Daisy right?


End file.
